


dancing queen

by fiveohfive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Unhappy Ending, sorry lol, this is just how ever many words of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveohfive/pseuds/fiveohfive
Summary: A video got leaked all over the world, but it wasn’t the one that Mysterio wanted.(Even dead, I’m the hero.)





	dancing queen

“Karen,” A hourse voice coughed before the black of the screen changed to a close up of a board walk, a suspiciously red liquid coating the metallic floor, shimmering lightly in the grey light. 

“Are—“ another harsh cough, “Are we recording? Okay.” Rattling breathes sounded before a soft whirring sounded as the recording device was picked up, the film shaking.

It captured a teenager, his brown hair matted with blood and soot, face a mess of bruising. What was most alarming about him, however, was the patterned spider suit he had adorned. 

“My name— Fuck.” The boy groaned, raising a shaking hand to his mouth as blood dribbled across a torn lip, “My name is Peter parker, and I— I am.” 

A pause. 

“Spider-man.”

A grunt of pain.

“And if you’re… viewing this, then—“ He retched as a sob tore from his chest, rattling his entire body, “Then I’m dead. I’m sorry— I’m so sorry— Oh god.” Peter folded in on himself, arm wrapped around his ribs in a poor attempt to stem what appeared to be bleeding from gun wounds. 

“This isn’t— This isn’t what I wanted.” He raised his head, tears carving a path down his ashen face, “Mysterio— Quentin. Whatever his name is, god knows that I don’t fucking know at this point.” Harsh breathing, “He, uh. I was so stupid— I messed up bad and I uh, don’t think I’m going to. . . walk away this time.” 

“The elementals, the multiverse— all of it was, uh, a lie. Beck… knew that the world needed a hero, a hero that—“ Sniffle, “It wasn’t me.” 

Peter let out a choked laugh, showing smile that didn’t meet his eyes, “Of course it wasn’t me— I’m barely seventeen. Everybody told me, that uh, Tony chose me. That— That he _wouldn’t choose wrong_ _but…_ ” 

He dug the heels of his palm into his eyes, attempting to scrub away his tears to no avail, “I couldn’t stop him. I can’t stop him.” The blood that pooled beneath him grew ever larger by the moment, his voice and frantic motions weakening.

“Beck uses illusions with drones to simulate the damage— uh, if you get to the middle of any of his… projections, you should be able to stop it from there.” 

Slurring, he pushed out his final sentences, “He’s gonna come back, finish… finish what he uh, started. Thought I’d die by train but, heh.” Choked laughter before Peter’s expression turned serious once more, focusing in on the lense. 

“May— If you, when you uh, see this just. Please— _Happy…_ ”

The recording device was pushed back as Peter gave himself room to lay down, hitting the floor with a soft thud. “He’s— g’na go after, my uh, fr’nds.” He mumbled, face pressed into the cold metal, eyes beggining to lose focus. 

“I— I’m r’lly tr’d, Karen. G’mme sl’p pla’st.” 

_‘You can dance. . .”_

A soft breath slipped past his bloody lips, taut muscles releasing. 

_‘You can jive. . .”_

Peter stared at the camera with clouded, unseeing eye. His filthy locks stirred slightly by the gentle breeze, almost giving the boy the illusion of life. Thunder rumbled distantly, the flashes of lightning highlighting the hollowness of the boys face. 

_‘Having the time of your life… ’_

_see that girl,_

_watch that scene,_

_digging the dancing queen._

**_END RECORDING_ **

**[K.A.R.E.N Recording 465, ???/???/??? ??:??]**

**Upload, 100%.**

goodbye peter.


End file.
